


Benefits

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [25]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, merry christmas y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: It's hard to find perfect presents for the people who have everything already. Tory pulls it off though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my White Rabbit Project binge for this little Christmas bit. I love these three.

**Day 25 - Gifts**

 

The problem with dating two people at the same time, was obviously the amount of money you spent on gifts, especially around the holiday season. Tory was sure he had topped previous years though. He had been tasked with making and getting the Christmas breakfast and when he walked back into the room he was happy to find Kari and Grant still enamoured with their presents. He settled the breakfast tray down on a cabinet and picked up his coffee cup to watch the two.

Grant was perched on the end of the bed, lounging in black checked pyjama pants, surveying the packs of Lego in front of him. What was better than a made to order Lego USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D model replica. The strings Tory had pulled to score this one were ludicrous. Grant had been very overjoyed to receive it, and neither Tory or Kari had snarked on the fact that Grant had gone to the bathroom, and came back with obvious tear tracks. The man was happy with his gift.

Kari had somehow been harder to purchase for, but the way she’s curled up contently in bed clad in one of Tory’s baggy old t-shirts staring lovingly at the pair of boots in her hands makes Tory know he did well with his purchase. It had taken a while for him to settle on a gift, he wanted something elaborate but couldn’t find anything she might like, so he had gone back to basics, purchasing boots, a safe bet. The boots were intricate, some brand he knew she loved. The bonus really was the fact that they were lightweight, but steel toe capped so safe for work. They were plain black, with an intricate lace detail running up the back, and the shoelaces were grey flecked with splatters of colour. There was a tiny heel, and they ran up to her knees. Tory was hoping she would model them in just a leather jacket and a pair of knickers, he might suggest that.

Grant caught sight of him first. A shy smile was better than any words of thanks. Tory at this point couldn’t even remember what they had brought him, the gift they had given him really was just loving him, and that was enough. Kari’s laugh pulls him away from his thoughts. She’s beckoning him and Grant over. The last coherent thought he has is that gift giving was nice, especially to these two.

**Author's Note:**

> You're my best friends, best friends with benefits  
> (Alanis Morissette - Head over Feet)


End file.
